Sol and the Sun Nation
by Toastersbane
Summary: Sol has to get revenge on the clans somehow. The completely logical way is making his own! Wait, this isn't a clan. This is a nation. The Sun Nation. How to make his nation prosperous? He'll try and fail, he gets allies, he gets food, he gets into a whole lot of trouble. No matter what, the Sun Nation will get into trouble and maybe, get out of it. (Don't take this fic seriously)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you! You clicked on this? Please, read the story and see the author's note at the end.**

A tortoiseshell had awoke and yawned. He stood up and padded out of the shelter the horseplace cats let him stay in. The sky was beginning to get lighter in blue as the sun was beginning to rise on the moor. The cat set off for his journey, large cubed dens lining the grass beside the stone paths. The cat made sure not to stay here for too long, as he knew that the hairless creatures will come out and try to grab him. He later found himself at a plain when the neighborhood came to a close. He found a rabbit as black as midnight munching lazily at the grass. The tortoiseshell crept up on the hare until it was a whisker-length away. He pounced on the unfortunate creature, cracking its spine. The cat picked up his food and looked for a spot to rest. He found a thicket and went towards it to investigate. There was a hole in the bush, but it seemed to be covered in vines as well as the rest of the bush was. The cat went inside to find it surprisingly dark and had gorse bushes lined inside the den,along with it being very spacey, but specks of light seemed to fill the den. He leaned towards and found that the lights were actually fireflies that seemed to be emitting light even though they were dead. The bush also smelled of rabbits and mice, except the scents were fresh.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice boomed. The cat turned around to see a marbled grey tabby glaring right at him from the entrance of the den.

"You see-" The cat meowed smoothly.

"Silence!" The tabby hissed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sol and I was just looking for a den for me to stay in." Sol answered.

"But that is my house. So get out." The other cat circled the invader, not letting him escape.

The tom was wary of his captor, trying to calculate her next move. "Then where will I go?"

"In the box houses. Or you could build your own den." The cat growled.

"How do you do that?" Sol asked.

"Come with me." The cat flicked her tail for Sol to come with her to a dense forest. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but you could make out the shapes of thickets. "Grab a large leafy plant." The tortoiseshell tom did as he was told and got a hold of one of the plants. Sol dragged the plant back to the plains and set it beside the tabby's den. "Next you-"

"I can handle the rest myself, thank you." Sol went back into the forest and got branches. Gradually, he was getting more and more pieces of wood to make his den stable. He tried to line them up but the twigs kept on falling. Eventually, the den was decent enough. The stranger gave Sol some prey for energy. When Sol turned his attention back to everything around him, the sky was purple with clouds having an orange glow to them. Sol went to a hill where he could see the sun setting, taking in deep breaths as he focused on the sunset. When the last ray of sunshine faded away, making the sky darken, the sun-maned tom had turned to where his den was. He walked off towards it, now relaxed.

"Hey." Sol turned to see the she-cat again.

"What do you want?" He meowed.

"Listen, sorry for being so rough on you. How about you stay here a little while and I don't bother you much, okay?" Sol pondered his offer.

"Can I tell you something then?" Sol asked.

"What is it?" The tabby sat down beside the loner, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"From beyond Twolegplace live four groups of cats. They have wronged me. They kick me out of their territory just because they were too gullible to believe me!" Sol spat. "I hope to make them suffer. And by doing that, I shall make my own group." The marbled she-cat looked at Sol with a blank expression.

"Can you say that in a more..." The cat mumbled about trying to say this nicely to her newcomer. "understandable way?"

The tom sighed. "I'm going to make my own group of cats to go and take down these other groups of cats sometime in the future. I want you to join that."

"Okay!" The cat squealed. "My name's Pepper by the way." Sol nodded and looked up to the stars. _Watch me. Watch me make those pathetic clans pay for their ignorance._ The tom gazed at his first member in pride. _She'll help me. It may only be one, but soon, we'll become much more._

"Where would you like to start?" The tom asked Pepper.

"Umm, we have to get bracken and moss. Gorse branches, we need lots of those." Pepper listed.

"We'll do that in the morning. I'm tired." Sol went back into his den and plopped down on his nest. Pepper headed off to her own, preparing for the next day.

* * *

"Hey Sol?" Sol woke up drowsily to see Pepper looking at him with a gleeful face.

"Yes, what is it?" Sol murmured.

"Come on, we have to assemble everything to make your cat group!" Pepper squealed.

"What do you mean assemble? We have to get the materials first." Sol meowed. He rose from his nest and followed his partner outside. There was a large pile of thickets, twigs, and other building materials for nests.

"Pepper!" Sol exclaimed. "How did you collect all of this so fast?"

"Some cats helped me." Pepper blankly responded.

"Where are they now?" Sol demanded.

"One of them went to go back to their housefolk while the other had ran away to a stone statue." Pepper meowed.

"Why didn't you tell them to stay?" The tom asked.

"Well, Mist said she wanted to stay but she doesn't want her friend to get attacked. And Valleywalker told me that he had to get ready for the moon tribute to some dead cat." Pepper explained

"Valleywalker? What type of name is that?" Sol asked.

"I thought you said we had to get the cats to stay." The tabby meowed.

"Whatever, where's Mist?" Sol sighed.

"I'll show you." Sol raced after his member as soon as he realized that she ran off. When coming to the nest, a fence blocked their view of anything. Pepper leaped up to look around. Sol jumped and also stood on the fence, looking for Mist.

"Pepper? What are you doing here?" Sol saw a dark gray tabby she-cat with gray ears and piercing blue eyes. However, the cat looked extremely thin and her fur had all sorts of rags and injuries.

"Greetings Mist. Pepper has told me about you. We'd like for you to join our nation." Sol offered.

Mist nodded quickly. "Yes! Take me with you!"

"But you told me you can't join!" Pepper told the loner.

"Sarah was going to get mad at me! Now let me join!" Mist insisted.

"Absolutely not!" A voice hissed. A fluffy silver tabby stomped outside, although she heaved with every step. "You need to protect me and my kits!"

"Get the father to help you." Mist spat at the tabby. She turned back to the loners. "We have to go. _Now._ " Mist jumped up the fence and sprinted towards the plain. Sol and Pepper chased after her until they finally reached their camp.

"We'll make your den for you and you can rest." Pepper panted.

"No, I can make it myself. I have too much energy to just sit and watch. Mist got a thicket piece and plopped it near Pepper's den, getting moss to make her bed with. The loners were in awe.

"That was fast." Sol remarked. "Now, why were you so eager to come with us?"

"Sarah was having kits and asked me to get food for her. I agreed but she took all of my food! When I try to get it back, she scratches me and starves me even more. Me being the good cat I am, I decided not to attack a defenseless queen. But I wish I killed her when I had the chance." Mist growled.

"Your scratches look infected. Don't worry, I have some nettles for you." Pepper chewed up some nettle leaves and applied it to Mist's scratches. She winced in pain but decided not to say anything. Sol placed down a rabbit for the newcomer. The dark grey she-cat devoured it hungrily. The tom got her another rabbit to eat and the cat wolfed it down.

"Thanks." Mist meowed.

"You're welcome." Pepper shot a glare at Sol but he just shrugged. Pepper put some burrs on the poulticed spots after she was done.

"Rest for a while. They'll sting but it's for the best." Pepper assured the dark she-cat. "Anyways, how do we get to Valleywalker?" Mist cocked her head.

"Him? You have to answer questions about the dead cat they worship." Mist explained. "Get all of them right and you'll have him part of the nation. Get any of them wrong and he'll never want to join you again, if you're lucky."

"What if you're unlucky?" Pepper asked uneasily.

"You'll get crushed under the weight of all of them." Mist meowed grimly.

"There's more than one?" The marbled she-cat gasped.

"Yes." Mist confirmed.

"How about you tell us the test answers so that we don't die?" Sol requested. Mist agreed to tell him. He had to get Valleywalker and his colleagues to join. Or at least he could get out alive.

 **Prepare to lose your minds. While this may not seem like it at first, this is going to become a trollfic. If you're looking for other content, well, go do that. If you want to continue reading this, well, I'll work on this whenever I have time.**

 **Fear the Valleywalkers. _Fear them._ (Jk, don't fear them, they only exist on the website) ~Steamtip**


	2. Whyyyyy?

**Mistyflame- Artemis looks like an interesting character! I'll add her in.**

 **Guest who did not wish to fear the Valleywalkers- Heh. Much scares will be in this chapter**

 **Guest who asked a question- Okay, a trollfic is basically... umm... Do you know what Starkit's Prophecy is? Nevermind, a trollfic is basically something where things that happen aren't supposed to happen in actual stories you read. They may also have incorrect spelling, although that is against the site rules, broken laws of cat logic and whatnot, and it is kind of funny in someone's certain perspective.**

 **This story however will have some aspects that are insane and others that are not.**

 **Also forget about what I said first chapter since it's unfair to add someone's OC and not anyone else's. I'll only take one of anyone's OCs though.**

 **Sol's Nation**

 **Leader**

Sol- Tortoiseshell tom with a mane that resembles a sun and yellow eyes

 **Cats**

Pepper- Light grey marbled tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Mist- Dark grey tabby she-cat with lighter grey ears and light blue eyes

 **Other Cats**

Valleywalker- White she-cat with orange patches, green eyes and wears a pale ginger tabby suit

Potato- Light brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown flecks

Sniffles- Elderly small white tom with green eyes

Waluigi- Blueish-grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Francis- Long-haired light grey tom with amber eyes

Artemis- Silver she-cat with white paws, white marbled tabby features and wide circular blue eyes

Spiderfoot- Grey tom with black paws and yellow eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Sarah- Silver tabby queen with blue eyes

Coco- Brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, legs, and tail tips, brown paws, and green eyes

* * *

"What is the dead cat's name?" Mist questioned.

"Valleyfrost." Sol answered briskly.

"What is his appearance?"

"Pale ginger tabby, green eyes."

"What is the name of his biographical manuscript?"

"Spiderweb."

"Known family members."

"Flamepool's his mom, Mist-tail's his dad, his older brother is Hickorybranch, his mate was Breezeclaw, and his kit was Pebbletail."

Mist squealed in triumph. "You're ready. Now go!" Sol and Pepper headed off, the moon rising up in the sky with every step they took. Once the cats could see grey in the distance, they ran after it, until finally reaching it. Pale ginger tabbies seemed to stare them down when the duo got there, claws glinting in the moonlight, as if preparing to launch if they moved even a whisker. A pale ginger tabby with a white and orange face looked down at them in disdain.

"What is it that you want? Can't you see we are paying our respects?" The cat hissed. Pepper looked up at the statue, now that she saw it up close, it was a cat with some stripe lines made with dark bronze marble, looking at the cat below him with pride in the standing cat's gaze, over the cat lying on the ground, who had malice in its eyes, with an unsheathed paw at the cat's throat, who also bared stripes.

"We need something from you." Sol meowed. The ginger and white faced cat looked at Sol with contempt in her eyes, until a grin formed on her face.

"Answer my questions and we'll do whatever you wish." The cat meowed. "Get anything wrong and you'll face punishment. Are you sure you're up to the task?" The duo looked at each other for a while.

"Will it be worth it?" Pepper whispered. Sol briskly nodded.

"Of course." Sol affirmed. He turned to the group. "Yes we are."

"Hmph! Well, get ready for question one!" Valleywalker spun around flashily. "Who is the cat we hold meetings for?"

"Valleyfrost, a pale ginger tabby, whom's parents are Flamepool, a she-cat, and Mist-tail, a tom, he had an older brother named Hickorybranch, Valleyfrost had a mate, who was Breezeclaw, and his kit was a she-cat named Pebbletail." Sol answered. The Valleywalkers gasped in shock. They murmured to each other, looking back at Sol and Pepper. The leading tom gazed at the cats, until running around in joy before coming back to the loners.

"Fufufu! Yes, yes! This one knows quite a bit about Valleyfrost!" The suit-wearing cat acknowledged. "What is the name of the manuscript with Valleyfrost's history?"

"Spiderweb." Pepper meowed.

"Correct! Final question!" The cat meowed. "How many manuscripts have Valleyfrost appeared in his entire life?" Pepper, Sol, and the rest of the Valleywalkers went silent, only the chirping of crickets accompanying the night. _Oh no. Mist didn't tell us the answer. That sorry excuse of a cat,_ Sol growled inwardly. _We'll die all because of her._

"Are you done yet?" The ginger and white-faced cat demanded.

"Fourteen!" Sol spat. The leading cat screeched, making the others screech in unison for what seemed like moons. They coughed simultaneously and prepared to launch.

"You have shamed Valleyfrost and his kin!" The leading cat roared. "You're punishable by death! Valleywalkers!" The pale gingers shot up by command. "Eradicate them!" They all leaped for the loners, causing Sol and Pepper to run, while the Valleywalkers chased them, stomping the ground to shake it under the duo's paws.

"Why-y did you say fourteen-teen you imbecile?" Pepper snarled to the tom, although her voice was shaking from the pounding of paws on the grass.

"Don't. You _dare. S_ peak to your. Leader that way!" Sol admonished.

"You?" Pepper spat once they got further away from their attackers. "You are no leader! You came to me and told me to help you make a group!" She turned back to the direction where the two were running. She saw the outlines of tall greenery. "Sol!"

"What?" Sol hissed.

"We can't lead the Valleywalkers to where Mist is!"

"My camp can't get ruined!" Pepper rolled her eyes and ran off to Twolegplace, Sol following her. He turned back and saw the infuriated faces of the Valleywalkers. He searched frantically for a hiding spot, until tilting his head towards an alley and ran into it. Pepper followed him, her ears flat against her head. Sol froze, his normally calculating expression now wide with panic at the sight of a metal fence with holes that were too small for any of the cats to fit through.

"We're trapped!" Pepper exclaimed. The Valleywalkers followed them into the alleyway, closing in on the loners.

"No, really?" Sol spat. The pale ginger team crept closer, their hisses and snarls seeming to be coming from one cat instead of several.

"Quit running. You're making this job _so_ much harder for us." The lead cat snarled. Pepper shrunk back behind Sol, who just scowled at her.

"Now you want to obey me?" Sol snarled to the grey tabby. He hid behind Pepper, who glared at him. She stepped forward cautiously, claws gleaming in the white dim light from one of the box den's viewing holes. She fluffed up her fur, preparing to lunge for any of the cats. The lead cat beckoned for one of the tabbies to attack, which one of them did. The ginger tom flung himself at Pepper, knocking her over. She grabbed a hold of his flank, raking her claws down his side. Pepper hoped to find her enemy's blood on her claws but instead of seeing crimson liquid flowing down her paws and dripping onto the stone, there were tufts of grey and white fur between her claws. Valleywalker padded up to the cat, inspecting the claw mark.

"Valleywalker #4, why are you wearing a suit?" The leading Valleywalker demanded. She turned to the other cats in fury and slashed at each of them. Blood scent didn't appear. Shades of grey, brown, white, all sorts of colors came from the cats. But none of them were pale ginger tabbies. Valleywalker snarled at them, her eyes gleaming with malice towards her former followers. She chased after them, the cats reaching the Thunderpath where a monster conveniently passed by and hit the traitors, sending some flying a few foxlengths on the same road, where another monster ran those cats over. Some of them had their skulls smashed by the black rolling paws of the monster, others with their guts sprawled across the Thunderpath. One or two cats had been hit in the chest, blackened organs spilling out of the bodies that were cut open from the fall. Blood pooled around the cats, anyone who still had their faces held the forever frozen expression of pure terror. Sol and Pepper ran out of the alleyway, jaws wide open when they saw the ravaged bodies of the cats who once tried to kill them. They shifted their gaze to Valleywalker, her gaze unchanging.

"How did you do that? Is Valleyfrost really that powerful?" Pepper shrieked. Valleywalker laughed, although the tone was confusing whether she was laughing in insanity or in pain.

"Yes he is. This is only the beginning of his power." Valleywalker meowed coolly. She turned to the cats. Her once arrogant, psychotic gaze now had tears running down her face. She ran up to the cats, lying down. "I'm sorry!" She bawled. "I'm just a dumb stupid idiot! I worshiped a cat and murdered cats! Who even am I anymore? Do I even exist?" Pepper and Sol looked at each other, their gazes apprehensive.

* * *

"Firecracker!" Mist purred. "It's so good to see you!" She nuzzled the former Valleywalker. Sol looked tiredly at the two she-cats. Pepper sat beside him.

"We told her that Firecracker fluffin' drove several cats, not even one, onto the Thunderpath. And Mist doesn't even care!" Pepper exclaimed. "Has she gone mad?"

"Oh, that's nothing new." Mist called.

"Nothing new?" Pepper echoed. "So that little psycho killed cats without lifting a claw _before_?"

"No, but I did kill a Twoleg before." Firecracker meowed.

"What!" The marbled she-cat shrieked. "How in the name of the stars does a _She's so calm. Knowing that she killed anything, even if she regrets it later. But not at the moment. Truly, a fine addition this nation,_ Sol thought.

"Pepper. Don't worry." Sol mumbled. "Firecracker isn't dangerous to us." Pepper shivered beside him.

"But she still is." Pepper meowed.

"That doesn't matter dangerous cat are welcome in my nation anyways." Sol meowed dryly. "Speaking of which, I want you to go hunting." Pepper sighed, knowing that she couldn't win this battle. She padded out of the den, asking if any of the other cats felt up to explore. Mist came along and left with Pepper into the forestland.

"Hey. I heard you like danger." Sol got up groggily at the sound of the voice, looking behind his den and seeing a silver she-cat with white stripes. He straightened himself, smoothing his fur down.

"Who are you?" Sol asked.

"I'm Artemis. And I want to join you. Oh yeah, there's also another cat with me." Artemis flicked her tail upward for a grey tom to show up behind her. He strutted up to Sol, who maintained his cool gaze.

"Hello! I'm Waluigi." The tom greeted. Artemis seemed to shove him and Waluigi dipped his head to the leader.

"Sol." The tortoiseshell meowed. "Come with me. Are you hungry? We have some cats out so you don't have to worry about hunting yourself." Artemis and Waluigi eagerly followed Sol, his eyes gleaming. _Yes, my nation is coming together. A few bumps here and there, but it will all be worth it._


	3. One must think first

**coniferous - Redfeather- When I meant fourteen, I kind of meant how many fics Valleyfrost was in in total. But thanks for Firebird!**

 **Mistyflame- You're welcome!**

 **A/N: This is set after the events of "The Raging Storm". I don't own Sol, Sleekwhisker, Spiderfoot or Raven. (the three may or may not come in a later chapter.**

 **Also, ADMIRE MY COVER ART IT'S GLORIOUS!**

 **Sol's Nation**

 **Leader**

Sol- Tortoiseshell tom with a mane that resembles a sun and yellow eyes

 **Cats**

Pepper- Light grey marbled tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Mist- Dark grey tabby she-cat with lighter grey ears and light blue eyes

Firecracker- White she-cat with orange patches, green eyes and owns a pale ginger tabby suit

Waluigi- Blueish-grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Artemis- Silver she-cat with white paws, white marbled tabby features and wide circular blue eyes

Firebird- Dark ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Other Cats**

Potato- Light brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown flecks

Sniffles- Elderly small white tom with green eyes

Francis- Long-haired light grey tom with amber eyes

Spiderfoot- Grey tom with black paws and yellow eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Sarah- Silver tabby queen with blue eyes

Coco- Brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, legs, and tail tips, brown paws, and green eyes

Sleekwhisker- Sleek yellow she-cat, formerly of the Kin

Raven- Long-furred black she-cat, formerly of the Kin

* * *

"How did she kill the Twoleg?" Pepper asked, shuddering at the thought of a cat killing something 10 times as tall as her. She and Mist were creeping along the forest floor, attempting to take in any remote scent of prey through the ferns and brambles.

"Oh, Firecracker? She accidentally made a black liquid spill on a fish and one of the humans ate it and died," Mist whispered.

"How can you, wait," Pepper shifted her gaze to Mist. "Humans?"

"Yes, those are the Twolegs' true names," Mist mewed. Pepper opened her jaws to argue how "humans" is a dumb name for Twolegs but the crack of a twig, followed by the small pattering of paws made the light grey she-cat shut herself up. Pepper slipped through the thorns, careful not to let so much of a whimper escape her when they brushed her flanks. She scented a hint of squirrel and went on following the scent trail. Pepper found a red bushy tail, throwing her shoulders back and leaping for the squirrel. It turned a split second too late and was pinned by the she-cat. Pepper let go of the squirrel, which ran, but Pepper was too fast. She caught the squirrel again, this time it was on its belly, allowing Pepper to easily bite it on the neck. She got up when she felt it go limp.

"Nice catch!" Mist called. The flutter of wings responded to the she-cat, making Pepper stare at the dark grey in worry. Mist caught her gaze and gave a sheepish smile to the she-cat. Pepper crawled towards her, got up when she reached

"Go catch something," Pepper meowed. Mist jumped into the undergrowth, silence following. Moments later, an abrupt squeak pierced the calmness of the forest. Mist shot up and looked around, finding Pepper through the thorn bushes. She gave a short yowl, causing some more critters to escape the area. Pepper stalked over to Mist, fur rising with anger.

"Hey Pepper!" Mist greeted.

"You should know better than to scare everything out of the forest," the pale tabby hissed. She forced herself to calm down, reminding to herself that Mist lived off of Twolegplace scraps before joining Sol's "nation."

"Sorry," the dark tabby mumbled. Pepper sighed and began to go back to get her squirrel. Mist followed her, a mouse dangling from her jaws. The two padded out of the forest, prey scent tempting the swirled tabby to eat it right now. But Pepper had to give this prey to Sol when she got back.

* * *

Pepper and Mist came back from the patrol, their jaws full with their prey from the catches. The marbled she-cat dropped the prey at the entrance to her and Sol's shared den. Sol was explaining the territory and such to the newcomers, none of them seeming to notice the tortoiseshell nearby, who caught Pepper's eye. She rolled her eyes, padded over to the supposed "leader", and shoved him. Artemis and Waluigi looked at each other with sideways glances.

"Why'd you do that?" Sol hissed.

"Did you ever notice that there was a cat watching you three the whole time?" Pepper mewed. They all looked around before seeing the cat who was watching them, a dark tortoiseshell. She grinned happily.

"Who are you?" Sol demanded.

"I'm Firebird," the newcomer began. "and you're going to make me join!" The sun-maned tom narrowed his eyes at Firebird.

"You don't get to decide whether or not you can join the Sun Nation," he growled. "I decide that. I'm the leader after all." The tom heard someone snort. Most likely Pepper. He mused about whether or not to let this cat join. _With the right skills, she'd make an excellent assassin._

"So, can I join?" The tortoiseshell she-cat's mew broke into the tom's thoughts.

"Yes. But first, I have to make an announcement," he replied. He looked around the camp, scouting an area for his speech. "Attention everyone! Come to the nation center for a meeting!" Firecracker and Mist padded out of their dens, nervously looking at the new cats as they stood around Sol.

"We have three new cats joining us today! Pepper!" She pricked her ears up at the call of her name.

"Yes, Sol?" she mewed.

"Join me over here." She came close to him, his gaze serious. Whispering now, he added, "You have to help lead with me."

"Excuse me?" she hissed. "You taunt me and now want me to be another leader?" Pepper's gaze hardened into his own.

"Please?" he whispered.

"Fine," she muttered. She joined him, letting her gaze rest upon each cat. Sol straightened himself and looked back at the crowd.

"Anyways, the cats are, Artemis and Firebird!" Sol yowled.

"Waht about me?" Waluigi cried as he didn't hear his name. Sol frowned but decided to add Waluig into the bunch.

"And Waluigi!" he announced rather halfheartedly. "Welcome to the Sun Nation!" Firecracker and Mist yowled the names of the newcomers.

"Artemis! Firebird! Waluigi!" they cheered. The newcomers puffed up their chests in pride.

"Hold up!" Everyone turned to Artemis, who sat there with a calm expression on her face.

"Why did you interupt the ceremony?" Pepper demanded.

"You have two cats with the prefix Fire here. Wouldn't it make sense to give one of them a new name? Just so we aren't, predicable," Artemis replied. Sol and Pepper stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Two cats with the same prefix," Pepper echoed. "We _could_ change it. But why should we change something that a cat has been born with?" She looked at Firecracker and Firebird, both who were looking nervously at her and Sol.

"So? We could just give one of them a similar name that means what they were born with," Sol meowed. "So, Firecracker!" Firecracker stiffened and looked up.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked.

"Your new name is... um..." Turning to Pepper he prodded her flank. When she whipped around, he whispered, "Give me a name for her!"

"What? You don't have one already? You should've had it while you went and decided to change her name!" the tabby growled. "What about Matchstick?"

"Matchstick? What's a matchstick?" Sol asked.

"Something that's the same as a firecracker, I think."

"You _think_? What is a firecracker, huh?" Sol had not realized that now everyone had heard the two arguing, but he was too focused on Pepper's lack of brain function.

"Easy. A cracker that's on fire," Pepper declared.

"Umm, that's not what a firecracker is. A firecracker is a missl-" Waluigi was cut off by Sol's yowl.

"No one cares about you! You're even dumber than little Miss cracker-on-fire over here!" he screeched at the blue-grey tom. Waluigi whimpered at the cutting remark and shut himself up. Turning back to his co-leader, Sol glared at her. "What's a cracker, hmm?"

"Something that cracks things."

"How does something crack things?"

"Okay, now you're just being stupid."

" _Me_? _I'm_ stupid? You don't know what in the name of the stars you're talking about!"

"And you're an exception? Yeah, sure, I bet you're _so_ smart," Pepper sneered.

"That is it! You are going to hunt and gather everything you can for the rest of the day!" Sol ordered. Pepper looked up at the sky and grinned.

"Joke's on you! It's already sundown!" Sol looked up at the sky and saw the once pale blue sky that was now purple with pinkish-orange clouds gliding slowly across the sky. Looking behind him, the sun was behind the plain, giving the camp long shadows the stretched behind him. All of the she-cats were getting ready to sleep, Artemis resting in Mist's thicket den and Firebird lying in Firecracker's den. Waluigi was sniffling in a moss nest that seemed to be of Firecracker's work, judging the hurried craft that he was in.

"Have we really been arguing that long?" he meowed.

"Yeah. Now I don't have to take your stupid punishment." Pepper trotted over to their shared den. Sol followed her inside, where she was resting in her the little ditch she made for herself. Sol plopped down on his own nest, resting his head on the edge of it.

"Her name is Matchstick and that's final," Pepper mumbled beside him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You're going to hunt all day tomorrow though." A paw hit him, making him lift his head. He swat at her, who hit back gently. Too tired for any of this nonsense, he went to sleep, or rather, sleep-hitting his denmate, who was sleep-hitting him back. But it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. It was just simple rivalry between the two.

"What else," Pepper sighed.

"We'll catnap a queen tomorrow," Sol meowed tiredly.

"Sounds good," Pepper slurred.

 **Don't make decisions when you're tired. Consequences exist.**


	4. Catnapping a queen Totally a good idea

**Coniferous- Yes, my art is such wow, yes yes.**

 **Stupidsally35- Yeah, Waluigi's twoleg sucks.**

* * *

"Listen up! I'm in charge and none of you can do anything about it!" Firebird announced.

"No one said that anyone was going to be in charge," Matchstick meowed coolly. "And even if someone would be in charge, it definitely wouldn't be _you._ You're too aggressive."

"The leaders have hissy fits all the time and no one gives a care about _that,_ " the tortoiseshell retorted.

"They're leaders! And they wouldn't, well, Pepper wouldn't, lay a claw on us!" Matchstick argued. "You picked a fight with Waluigi on the first day!" That was true in fact. Waluigi was pretty on edge in the morning. But Firebird only wanted to help and didn't exactly cheer up the tom, instead, Waluigi took her actions the wrong way and, well, things went downhill pretty fast.

"Whatever, I'm leader," Firebird huffed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I know this place better then you do, so really, I should be leader," Matchstick protested.

"Mist was here before all of us," the dark ginger she-cat retorted. "And she's not even demanding to be leader."

"But I've been here the second longest, so I'm the leader!" The white and ginger she-cat stuck her tongue out at the ginger. Firebird sat there, trying to think of every possible way that she was better than a cat that owns a suit.

Finally, it came to her. "But your name had to change because I came, so, I'm worth so much more than you!"

Such a response wouldn't go over well. Especially to someone like Matchstick.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now," Pepper snapped.

"You said that you were okay with it," Sol joked. "I mean, you were so sure of it.

Sol, Pepper, and Artemis were prowling the Twolegplace, dim orange lights being the only thing gleaming in this moonless night. Today they announced that they were going on a journey, leaving Firebird, Matchstick, Mist, and Waluigi back at camp. Hoping that they didn't rip each other's throats out, he and the others scanned the neighborhood for any queens around.

Sighing in defeat, Pepper rolled her eyes. "Why would you listen to me while I was sleeping?"

"You're more agreeable than when you're awake."

Arriving at a house, Artemis stepped forward to take a whiff at the air. She turned to the leaders, shaking her head.

"There's no milk scent here," she reported.

"Alright, we'll just continue walking," Pepper meowed. Artemis ran over to join them.

Another house. No kits or milk scent. Passing by many of the houses, it seemed like no one was having kits or had them. The moon was starting to set on the Twolegplace when they were going through the houses.

"You two, we have to hurry," Sol reminded his group members. "It's going to be daytime soon."

"Oh, I found something suspicious not too long ago," Artemis meowed.

Pepper and Sol looked at each other for a moment. "Then why didn't you mention it before?"

Blinking, Artemis flicked her tail behind the group. "Well, I didn't think it was that important. I mean, she is pretty rude and I bet you don't want anyone like that in your nation." Ignoring her, Sol and a reluctant Pepper bolted down the stone path and arrived at the house.

Narrowing her eyes, Pepper backed away from the destination. "Wait, who lives in this house again?"

"Have you brought back my servant?" a voice bellowed.

Pepper hung her head and chuckled to herself. "Oh. _Her._ "

"Yes, _me_. Now give me back my servant!" the voice demanded.

"Do we really have to get her to join our nation?" Sol whispered to his other leader.

"Yeah, I really don't want her to join either," Pepper mumbled.

"Finally, something we agree on for once," he muttered. Looking up at the house, the tortoiseshell's eyes glimmered as he thought of an idea.

"Who's in there with you?" he called.

"No one! Now give me my _servant!_ " she repeated.

Artemis caught up to them, barely out of breath before the she-cat could answer. "Wait, stop, I can lure her out."

"How?"

Artemis looked at the house, sighing. "We have fish!"

A plump silver tabby stumbled out of the house at the call. Her pelt was practically hanging her down, her features hollow with hunger. She narrowed her eyes at Sol and Pepper. Turning around, Sarah stomped back to the house. In a flash, Artemis stood in the way of the queen.

The silver and white tabby arched her back. "You're not going back there. You came out of the house, therefore, you're staying out." Mockingly pondering the decision, the blue-eyed she-cat looked sideways. "Now that I think about it, wouldn't you rather starve than join a bunch of weird society?"

 _Artemis, what are you doing? We need a queen, so get her to come with us,_ Sol wanted to hiss at the she-cat. But Artemis continued on.

"We can serve you. I mean, we _do_ care about the next generation of cats, don't you?"

The expectant she-cat gaze Artemis a skeptical look. "Wait, _all_ of you are going to be my servants?"

"Well, it doesn't work like tha-" Pepper began, but Artemis flicked her tail to shut her up.

"I'll join you guys!" the queen squealed. "Now, where do you live?"

* * *

"Why is Firebird in a ditch?"

"Why did you bring the most hated cat in the Twolegplace?"

When the three cats came back with the queen, Waluigi suddenly went hunting, Mist went off to go scavenge in the Twolegplace, leaving them with Matchstick and Firebird, one of which were placed in a hole covered by badly placed branches, which seemed to have moved.

"The real question is, where is my bed?" Sarah demanded from Matchstick and Sol.

"Bed? You sleep on _moss_! Welcome to the real world!" Firebird called from her prison. Sarah huffed and started her way back to the Twolegplace.

Artemis' whiskers twitched amusingly. "Yeah, sure. Go back to starving and being alone." That immediately pulled her back to the camp. Sol beckoned Pepper over with a flick of his tail.

"Get her some moss for her bedding," he ordered drowsily.

Pepper groaned. "Do I _have_ to?"

Sol's ears flattened at the tabby's attitude. _How dare you? Disrespect_ me _? Of all cats?_ "I'm your leader. You must obey me."

"So am I, so I obey myself. So, I say that I will _not_ get _that_ thing bedding!" _Why did I make you a leader in the first place?_ the tortoiseshell thought bitterly. Just in time, Waluigi walked back to the camp with a squirrel and a couple of mice danging from his jaws.

"Waluigi! Get Sarah some moss!" Waluigi grudgingly went back out to the forest. "And get some thickets too!" Sol called. Waluigi came back shortly with said things, planning them out sleepily, until face planting onto the plant.

The queen's tail lashed impatiently. "Well? Where's my bed?"

"That is your bed!" Pepper exasperatedly hissed at Sarah. "Now go sleep in it!"

"I'm not going to sleep on something that came from a _tree_."

"Then go sleep on a Thunderpath for all I care!" The queen rolled her eyes and snatched the moss from under Waluigi's head. Sleeping on it, Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Why is she a part of our group again?"

"Nation," Sol corrected. "And we'll need kits to train and whatnot. Then we can kill her." Padding back to their dens, they completely ignored the fact that one of their cats were still trapped.

"Hello? Anyone going to get me out?" Firebird attempted to claw the branches above her, but she was too short to actually do anything to the debris above her. "Hey! In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a hole! Guys? Anyone there?" She continued trying to get other cats' attention for the rest of the night, which failed.

 **Poor Firebird. But she deserved it. Maybe.**


	5. Crazy cat

**Crimsondapple- I did? Wow, I did not believe that I had the potential.**

 **Grayshadow- Hi there!**

 **Coniferous- Yeah, she kind of did XD**

 **Drawing is dangerous. Do so at your own risk.**

Waluigi dug out the hole more after the others hauled Firebird out of it. He gripped the dirt walls in an attempt to climb out of the hole when he was done. Seeing daylight again, watching his campmates put Sarah in there instead.

"Why are you putting me in there? It's all dirty!" she whined.

Artemis smirked. "Would you rather sleep out in the open where other cats can get you?" Sarah shook her head quickly and gave in to the cats, going down the hole like she was told to. He got the branches that were going to cover the hole, making sure to leave a few holes wide enough for a squirrel to go through.

He noticed when Firebird walked over the hole pridefully. "How do you like being in a hole now?" she called from above. _Wait, didn't I used to get treated like that? Weird._ Seeing Pepper walk over the hole now after a while, she stuck her tongue out at it. _Something isn't right here. That isn't the right cat!_

Sol padded over to her with an amused glint in his eyes "You're pretty immature for a leader. Don't you want to set a good example for the future of the nation?" he teased.

"Look who's talking!" she retorted.

"I'm not the one trying to prove himself better than a _hole,_ " he argued. They started bickering again like a couple of kits, as per usual. He turned to Firebird, who looked up at him and, wait, why was she looking at him? Why was she noticing him? _She must want something from me,_ he told himself. But she didn't order him to do anything. She didn't give him a contemptuous glare, snorted at his mere presence or even ignored him. She looked at him like an equal. As if he was worth just as much as her.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

All his life, Waluigi had to deal with being the dummy. The one taking all the blows and strikes, the one who you could put all of your rage on and he wouldn't care. The one who was even more worthless than fox-dung. You could starve him for moons, and he's still there. He's parched, but there for you. He had to sacrifice everything, only to get a few blinks of acknowledgement. And he _liked_ it.

The blue-grey tom stood in the forest that neighbored the plain the camp was in. He stared at a thin, auburn tree, seeing something else instead of the smooth, narrow bark.

He saw a blue grey kit watching everything around him happen. He wasn't included in anything whatsoever. Not in bloodbaths, not in parties or feasts, not anything. He was just... there.

That was his purpose.

And a whiny queen took it away from him.

He sat on his haunches, trying to reevaluate his life when a large thump sounded behind him. He whipped around, his fur sticking out like barbs. A pale grey tom stumbled in front of him. The few rays of sunlight that came through the trees showed the

"Helloooooooo friend!" the stranger drawled. "Are you yelling at Iris? She's the worrrrrrrrrrrrst." Waluigi blinked at him. Who _was_ this cat. Why did he name a tree? Why did he assume that the tree was a female?

"Who are you?" the blue grey tom asked.

"I'm Francis the mouse!" the stranger answered as if that was actually true.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at him. "But you're a cat," he responded.

Francis looked at him as if he was the crazy one. "I am? No wonder my kind run from me the moment they see me!" He stared out into space, his words coming out as mumbles. "I need flower. Flower... flower. Pretty flower. Foggy morning flower..." Waluigi glanced from side to side, unsure about what to do with the situation. He started his way out of the forest, almost reaching the wide expanse of the plain. However, a loud yowl sounded from behind him.

"Linda! Don't leave me!" Waluigi quickened his pace, trying to ignore the tom who was practically screaming behind him now. However, Francis pounced on the blueish tom's tail, holding it tight in his jaws.

"Let go. _Now_." Waluigi surprised himself with how firm he sounded. He wasn't usually this strict when, well, it wouldn't be best for him to dwell on that right now. The insane tom let go for only a split second, but that was just enough for Waluigi.

* * *

"I swear, this cat called me Linda and latched onto my tail!" The nation cats looked at the blue-grey tom doubtfully, as if he didn't just lose brain cells at the presence of a cat with few of them.

"Then why is he not with you?" Pepper asked, clearly sounding uninterested with this.

"Cause he's crazy and out of his mind!"

Just then, a lump of fluff fell from the sky, missing Matchstick by only a whisker. She hissed in surprise.

"Served her right," Firebird muttered from right next to the blueish tom. Sol squeezed his way to the bundle, Pepper right behind him with a stick in her maw. Sol whispered something to the tabby leader. She let out a small noise of disapproval with the stick still in her mouth but dropped in on the lump.

The lump whimpered and seemed to unroll. The sight of who came out of the fur made his blood turn to ice.

It was Francis the crazy cat or mouse-thing, sprawled in the Sun Nation camp. His amber eyes, oblivious, crazy eyes whose sight flitted from one cat to the next. When they landed on him, the pale tom's eyes widened until his eyes were almost completely black.

"Linda, my dear. Please, don't leave me behind," the pale tom whispered.

"I'm not Linda! I'm Waluigi!" Waluigi protested. Francis blinked, almost no emotion being portrayed whatsoever.

"Huh, weird."

"Yeah, I know," the blue-grey tom answered sarcastically. "Now-"

"HOW DID YOU FALL OUT OF THE SKY?!" Pepper screeched, knocking Waluigi aside.

Francis didn't take his eyes off of Waluigi as he answered the tabby. "The sky is my friend and it teleports me."

Still in shock, Pepper screamed again. "HOW DID YOU DO IT?"

"I don't know, I'd be sleeping," Francis meowed.

"WHAT-"

"Pepper, if you don't shut up, I'll stuff you in the hole," Sol admonished. Pepper immediately shushed herself, as any wise cat would do. Turning to the rest of the cats, he put on a much more serious face. "Now, what are we going to do with Mr. Skyfaller over here?"

"Put him in the hole with the other peasant!" Matchstick offered.

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed as if that weren't so obvious. "Excuse me, I am _not_ a peasant! You all are!"

Artemis shook her head, seemingly unfazed by the queen's. "No, no one should recieve a punishment _that_ cruel."

"We can make him a den," Firebird suggested. Sol nodded in agreement, causing the everyone else above the ground to agree, except for Matchstick of course.

 **Aaaaaaand short thing. ABOUT TIME THIS GOT DONE.**


End file.
